


Homesick

by AccioRavenclaw



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Homesickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 05:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17698328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AccioRavenclaw/pseuds/AccioRavenclaw
Summary: Ben desperately needs a pep talk.





	Homesick

**Author's Note:**

> I might have gotten sucked into the money-grubbing phone game. So here's some Year 1 kiddos adjusting to going to Hogwarts and some general friendship. 
> 
> Ben reminds me of younger Neville, maybe that's why I like him so much.

With November came the turn of the weather. Temperatures dropped, breath could be seen in wispy vapors and frost covered the grounds most mornings. The mountains surrounding Hogwarts slowly turned icy grey while the lake began to form the first frosty layers of winter. 

When Penny found Ben on that particular grey day he was not hiding in the Artefact room, but instead in the Courtyard sitting on the edge of the fountain. 

“What’s got you looking so down in the dumps?” Penny asked, taking a set beside him and giggling a bit when he jumped at the sound of her voice. 

“Oh, hello Penny,” Ben greeted once he realized who he was talking to. “Nothing in particular.”

“Did Peeves pull another prank on you?” she asked.

“No,” Ben replied.

“Is Merula bothering you again? I thought she stopped after the duel?” Penny asked, brow creasing.

“No. She’s been in a particularly foul mood, but she hasn’t jinxed me in a while thanks to our friend.” 

“Worried about what our friends will find behind the door in the forbidden corridor?” Penny asked, voice dropping to a whisper so that only Ben could hear her.

“No, well, sort of. I know they can both take care of themselves. And Rowen can figure just about anything out. They’ll both be fine,” Ben replied. Then added as an afterthought, “Hopefully.”

“Then why the long face, Ben?” Penny asked.

Ben let out a sigh, his breath rising into the air for a moment. “It sounds so stupid, but I miss home.” 

“Ah, feeling homesick.”

“Yeah, I just, well.” Ben paused, fidgeting with his scarf. “Hogwarts just doesn’t feel like home.” 

Penny thought for a moment, while Ben would not meet her eyes. Afraid of her reaction, like so many other things, no doubt.

“It’s hard being away from family,” Penny eventually replied. “It’s normal to feel homesick sometimes.”

“But everyone else is so comfortable here. Hogwarts is their home, but I don’t feel like I belong at all.” Ben replied.

“You do belong, Ben.” Penny reassured.

“I’m the most cowardly Gryffindor there ever was. The sorting hat must've made a mistake. I’m afraid of everything. I don't know if I should even be here.” 

“You’re too hard on yourself, Ben.” Penny replied. “You weren’t exposed to magic like a lot of other people, that’s not your fault.”

“Doesn’t help that I’m always afraid. I’m failing flying lessons because I’m too afraid to get on a broom.”

“You’re not the only one though, Ben. Nobody starts out perfect, even those of us who grew up with magical families! Even I just barely hover off the ground during flying. But that’s why we’re here: to learn.” 

“Yeah, but everyone is just so much more comfortable and experienced with magic than I am.” Ben replied.

“You’re not the only muggleborn at Hogwarts.” Penny replied, adjusting her bumblebee stripped scarf so that it covered her numb nose. “Besides, you’re better than me at Charms.” 

“It’s about the only thing I’m good at.” Ben replied, eyes focused on his feet. 

“But that’s the thing, Ben. Everyone has things they’re good and not so good at!” Penny replied. “It takes time to become good at things. No one expects us to be experts in our first years, otherwise we wouldn’t need school. Why come to Hogwarts at all if you already know everything.” 

“Yeah, it does sound kinda silly when you put it like that.” Ben replied. “I’m just afraid I’ll always be this bad though.” 

“You won’t,” Penny reassured. 

Ben smiled lightly. “What about you, Penny? Are you ever homesick?”

“Hmm, sometimes.” Penny admitted. “As annoying as she could be, I miss my sister some days.” 

“Really?” Ben asked. “You’re always so happy and you get along with everyone, I thought for sure someone like you wouldn’t be homesick.” 

“That’s just it Ben, it doesn’t matter who you are. You’re allowed to feel homesick. We all do at some point. Rowan’s homesick a lot too, you can talk to them about it.” Penny replied. 

“That’s a good point.” Ben replied. “Maybe I’ll ask them what they do when they feel homesick during dinner later.”

“That’s a great idea.” Penny replied. She stood from her seat on the side of the fountain, feeling just how cold her butt had become. She shivered and rubbed her hands against her arms to warm up. “Come on, Ben. Let’s go inside, it’s cold out here.” 

“Yeah,” Ben laughed. “My fingers are freezing.” He flexed them and Penny could see how red they had become. 

She offered him her hand and helped him to his feet. “Come on, I know how to get into the kitchens. I’m sure a mug of hot coco would help!” 

Ben smiled and followed, entering the castle feeling warmer and less worried than he did before.

**Author's Note:**

> This winter vortex has put me in the mood for some wintery fluff. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
